reaper's pokemon adventure
by Reaper aqua
Summary: a young boy that goes on a pokemon journey with crazy people and pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Reaper's Pokemon Adventure **

It was a bright snowy day in Snowbelle city, the air was cold, the ground was mushy and the delibirds where delivering mail to people in the city on that cold day. There is a reason why they call Snowbelle city the city of everlasting snow because of the snowfall that happened over the centuries .There was a young Black teenage boy of Kalos region ready to go on an adventure with one of his Pokémon that he got to choose. His name was reaper he was a very intelligent boy that loved to cook and read. He is also scattered brain most of the time.

"Reaper you're going to be late to get your first Pokémon." the younger mother called. She was always busy and thought a Pokémon adventure would be the perfect thing for her 16 year old child to make some friends on his journey.

"MOM WHERE IS MY JACKET!" Reaper yelled at the top of his lungs. His mother was always bewildered on why he never kept track of that jacket.

"FOUND IT MOM NEVERMIND" he yelled again. He came running down the stairs like a lightning bolt the just hit the Earth in a pinch. Before he could run out the door his mother grab him by the collar of the jacket.

"Reaper your forgetting something like this" she pulled out a book bag, running shoes, town map est.

"Remember Reaper I won't be able to look after you on your adventure but your Pokémon would so be careful oh also remember to feed your Pokémon and give them lots of rest they will need" His mother told Reaper was not really paying attention he was thinking about the Pokémon and people he was going to meet.

"Reaper Reaper are you paying attention" Reaper snapped out of his daydream his mother shacked her head in disbelief.

"Honestly Reaper I don't know what to do with you" she said as she was pushing him out the door.

"Bye mom see ya when I get back" Reaper being enthusiastic like a five year old he also wave bye to all the towns people he had saw even the scary Pokémon Abomasnow on the way to get his Pokémon. He was on his way to becoming a Pokémon trainer that was a chief

Author's notes

This is my first fanfic so tell me what I need to work on and I will do it right away don't forget to review


	2. THE WOUNDED AND THE SHARD

**Chapter two: The Wounded and The Shard**

As Reaper was walking through Snowbelle City he could not help but notice route 20 also known as Winding Woods. It was known as winding wood because of the thick trees and the tall grass. Also scary Pokemon like Trevenant but they only hurt people who will loiter in their forest or destroy it in some way. It was weird to Reaper he never like that forest and stay clear out of it's way at all cost.

"VVVEEEE" a loud shriek from a Pokémon could be heard form the forest. Reaper was afraid to go in to the forest so he tried to ignore it but the scream became even louder until at last the boy runs into the forest without a second thought. As he was running he saw that the forest was getting narrower and narrower every minute.

"You stupid Eevee you can't do anything right!" a young trainer scold at the poor defenseless creature.

"Eevee veee eve vee" the poor Eevee was trying to get up on its feet half way crying through it bruises and other injuries. The trainer was shaking his head at the weak pokémon.

"Hey leave that Eevee alone it didn't do anything to you" Reaper yelled at the detestable trainer.

"Mind your business me and this Eevee are training" he pick up the fragile Eevee by the ear and then dropped it to the hard cold floor of the woods.

"VEEE" it screamed in pain of being dropped

"Hey stop that you're hurting it" Reaper could not stand the sight he was seeing. The trainer looked at Reaper with cold eyes like he was looking for something.

"Okay here you go take it then and here is it's pokéball" Reaper caught the wounded pokémon and the pokéball. The Eevee was passed out through that torture.

"Oh by the way my name is Angle remember that name when you see me" Angel left in the tangled woods leaving Reaper and Eevee behind.

"Bastard who the fuck do he think he is putting a pokémon in this condition in the woods." Reaper has never used such language before unless he was dealing with people that use others for the on self wants.

"vee" the pokémon moaned in pain from this wounds Reaper ran has fast as he could out of the forest. He saw a light showing the way out.

"Finally a way out of this creepy forest" Reaper did not end up in the snow city that he thought he was in but no something much better the Pokémon Village thought to but be a rumor of the winding woods. The village had a nice healthy lake, the greenest grass you will ever find, and young vivacity pokémon.

"Well reaper I did not expect to see you in a place like this at night" a mysterious but familiar voice said from behind. When Reaper turned around he saw the Snowbelle city Gym leader Wulfric.

"Hello do you know where I can take this Eevee at to get healed." Reaper manage to say in a depressed voice of his because of the injured Eevee.

"GOODNESS REAPER WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS POKEMON" Wulfric yelled in astonishment of the Eevee's condition.

"A trainer named Angel was putting this pokémon through a lot of hard training." Wulfric took the Eevee out of Reaper's hand and put it in the lake the moon reflection sparkled in the water and it began to glow a pale warm color. All of Eevee's wounds began to heal up.

"Eevee vee ve e" the rabbit pokémon began to jump around happily and showing liveliness. Reaper was happy now that Eevee was safe.

"Well Reaper now what will you take the responsibility of taking care of the pokémon or will you take Eevee with you" Reaper began to determine what he wanted but he realized that it was not his choose but Eevee's choose.

"Eevee come here a moment please" Eevee ran to Reaper in a instant

"Do you want to come with me on a adventure through out the Kalos Region with me or do you want to stay here." Eevee began to think and decide that it will go with reaper. Eevee jumped into Reaper's arms and nuzzled its face into Reaper's cheer.

"You will be a good pokémon trainer and take this for taking care of that Eevee" Wulfric gave Reaper a black shard with a neck string Reaper put it on and began to wave good bye as he exit the Pokemon Village and Running through Winding Woods like a complete maniac. As he ran into the pokémon center he gave the Eevee to Nurse Joy the doctor that works there for a check up.

It was about a hour before Nurse Joy came out of the room with Eevee in he hands.

"Well Your Eevee is a female level 15 and she is perfectly healthy also your room will be B-6 here is the key." She stated before walking off with the chart.

As Reaper was looking for the room Eevee was resting on top of his head

"Room B-4, B-5, ah ha there it is Room B-6" Reaper opened the door and put his bag down on the floor laying on the bed with Eevee laying next to him. As he was on the bed he was wondering why Wulfric gave him this black shard.

"Hey Eevee why do you think Wulfric gave me this shard anyway" he asked his wonderful new companion.

"I don't know why don't you ask him" Eevee said with her restless voice

"Yeah your right Wait did you just talked."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Talk **

"Eevee you're talking that's amazing." Reaper was amazed at what was happening at this moment.

"_No kidding I'm talking you have the shard of vertunt on_" Eevee said with sarcasm in her voice. She hopped of the bed and went to the desk that was by the window seal.

"_You see Reaper there are shards in this world that can be found that give people the ability to talk to pokémon. I only know two people who have these shards you and Angel." _Reaper was angered by the name being said.

"So Eevee what type of trainer is Angel, I already know he is not kind to pokémon." Reaper asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

" _Angel is a trainer that only cares about strong pokémon something happened in his past that the other pokémon mumbled under their breath time to time and never evened bother to tell me." _Eevee told him, Reaper pondered about what Eevee just told him.

"Okay what about the type of pokémon he has, he must have some type of strong pokémon." Reaper asked Eevee with concern of meeting Angel again. Eevee looked at Reaper with a sigh.

"_Okay he has a Bisharp, Raichu, Arcanine, Tyranitar, Metagross and Ursaring. Trust me you don't want to battle them I did and you seen the results after he caught me." _Eevee recalled a memory that she would like to forget.

"_I also forgot to thank you for saving me from Angel." _Eevee said as she rubbed herself on Reaper. Reaper petted her and then stood up with determination in his eyes.

"I think I know what I need to do now, I will build up team and then we will take Angel down." Reaper yelled at the sky while pointing at it, Eevee got up on her feet and yelled her name for encouragement. Reaper pulled out a map and analyzed it for the next town after Snowbelle city.

"Okay the next city is Santalune city we have to pass the entrance to victory road but first we need to train"

"_Oh great more training how great" _Eevee said with sarcasm, Reaper began to be annoyed by Eevee's sarcasm.

"Eevee as your trainer I respectfully tell you not to use sarcasm on me unless I'm doing something stupid" Reaper said with a calm voice. Eevee looked at Reaper in confusion.

"_You're not going to hit me like Angel?_" Eevee asked in a frightful and shaky voice of it's.

"No why would I hit you" Reaper asked incomplete bewilderment.

"_Angel would hit us after he said that or he would give us a cold glare and not feed us_" Eevee said her stomach also growled at the mentioning of food. Reaper got a can of pokémon food from his book bag and gave it to Eevee. Eevee gladly ate the food.

"_I will respect your wishes as a trainer I will not use sarcasm on you like you said, but can we postpone the training until tomorrow" Eevee asked with innocent eyes _

"_Okay at eleven where getup because I'm a late sleeper." Reaper yawned as he got in the bed with Eevee lay right next to him. _

**Author's note **

Well I gave a hint to the next pokémon that's going to be in my team so what do you guys think of this chapter and leave who you think the next pokémon will be

Thanks for the tip Sega Nesquik I will do that for now on


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Ghetto mouse thief **

Early in the morning Eevee woke up to the smell of strawberry pancakes. Her stomach growled out of hunger she ran in to the mini kitchen in the room. She saw Reaper at the stove making breakfast.

"_I didn't know you cook_." Eevee said in between yawning.

"Oh I want to be Chef with pokémon at my side" reaper answered with a small blush on his face. He sat the plates table and sat down Eevee just sat on floor.

"Eevee are you okay your not eating are you okay" reaper questioned with concern. Eevee sat in silence and then started

"_Angel only gave us food from a can while he at the great-"She was cut off by Reaper" _

"You're my pokémon and you will be eating what I will be eating five star breakfasts, lunch, and dinner." Reaper said to her with a demanding voice. Eevee sat on top of the table and started eating her breakfast. After a hour of eating and getting ready for training.

"Hey Eevee do you want and try to learn last resort." Reaper asked with a glow in his eyes.

"_Okay let's do it_" she went into a battle stance. She uses her three attacks that she knew tackle, quick attack, covet.

"Eevee try it now LAST RESORT" Reaper had shouted. Eevee stared glowing a white color than she tackled a rock with a white aura and smashed it into tiny pieces.

"Eevee that was amazing" Reaper said in astonishment. As Reaper signed out of their room they began to move to the next city. They walked along route 21 and battle some trainers Eevee had grow to level 25 and earning a total of 5200 prize money. As they were exiting victory road they heard foot steps racing toward them

"STOP THIEF!" Reaper had turned his head to see a yellow mouse stealing a duck stone from a trainer. Reaper ran after the pokémon without thinking. He ran into route 22 after it. The pokémon was fast hopping and dashing into the tall grass until he had corned it. To his amazement it was a Pikachu he was chasing he heard they were kind pokémon that were respectful and polite.

"_BASTARD what the hell are doing following me!_" the wild female Pikachu had spoken. That vision of Pikachu was shattered

"You need to give that dusk stone back to the person that you stole it from" Reaper had said.

"Okay I _will do that. PSYCH! What the hell do you take me for? My brother_." Reaper was done with the disrespectful pokémon.

"Eevee prepare for battle." Eevee had came out of her pokéball.

"_I think it time for you to learn some respect_." Eevee had said in a intimidating voice of hers. As the battle begun Pikachu had use thunder bolt Eevee had dodge the bolts and went in for a quick attack the Pikachu a took little damage. Pikachu had followed up with her quick attack that she had miss. Reaper was impressed with how much evasion Eevee had. Eevee used covet and hit Pikachu and hit her into a huge rock that had smashed into pieces.

"Okay time to catch you go pokéball" Reaper had threw a pokéball at Pikachu. She had gone in the ball and it had shaken three times then a spark showed.

"Yes I caught a Pikachu" Reaper shouted as Eevee Growled in victory.

Reaper had picked up the duck stone that Pikachu had dropped and went back to give them the stone.

"Here you go and I believe someone with like to say sorry" he gave the stone back to the old man and showed him the electric thief.

"_I'm not saying sorry to that old fart_" she said as she crossed he arms. Reaper gave her a death glare that the devil himself would be scared off. Her sweat had dropped and she quickly bowed her head and apologized in her language. The old man had petted her head and thanked Reaper by giving him the dusk stone.

"Thank you whippersnapper it's good to know that there are still good young people out their." The old man had said.

"No problem sir." Reaper had went on his way with a new pokémon by his side.

As he was entering Santalune city he was looking for a Pokemon Center. He found one at the Entrance of the city. He gave his pokémon to Nurse Joy and went to from P-3. has he waited for his pokémon to recover he was looking for a place to go to. He decided he was going to Parfuma Palace. There was a knock at the door.

"Reaper your pokémon are fully healthy and your Pikachu a quite the personality". Nurse Joy had said with a pleasant voice.

"Tell me about it." Reaper said with a tired voice. She had handed him his pokéball and than left come on out guys. Eevee and Pikachu had came out of their pokéballs.

"_Hey Reapy I'm hungry what's for dinner_" Pikachu had asked with a growl. Eevee had rolled her eyes at the respect Pikachu had shown Reaper.

"Chicken wings yellow rice and broccoli with cheese on top." Reaper had answered. As he prepared the food he had over heard his pokémon conversation.

"_His name is Reaper and not Reapy has you call him_." Pikachu had rolled her eyes.

"Guys dinner is ready" Reaper had called them over. They had ate in silence when Pikachu had spoke.

"_Um sorry I had called you Reapy_." She had apologized.

"It's okay I actually like the nick name oh yeah how about I call you Pucca?" Reaper had asked. Pucca had nodded her head.

"Well time for bed guys" Reaper had yawned turning the lights off. Pucca and Eevee has curled up into balls and slept at the end of the bed.

**Authors Notes **

**So Pucca is kinda off a potty mouth I was going to use the word Nigga but that would be too Disrespectful to my African American (I AM AFRICAN AMERICAN) viewers so I left it at that with mils cusses and also do you think I should manage Pucca's language Don't forget to comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Bear Attack **

As Reaper got up and ready for the day Eevee and Pucca groomed themselves ready for the day as well. They had ate breakfast for the day too.

"Yo Reaper what city are we going to next?" Pucca had questioned her trainer. Reaper had pulled out the map and pointed to Lumiose city.

"Where going to Lumiose city and heading toward the Parfum Palace to look at art." Reaper had informed his pokémon. As they continued to walk they battled trainers that weren't tough at all. Then they went to the entrance of Lumiose city they were amazed when they enter the big city. They saw tall buildings with amazing lights.

"Hey Pucca wanna play tag?" Eevee had asked

"Why in the hell would I want to play a chil-"

"TAG YOUR IT!" Eevee ran in side walk with Pucca running after her

"You're not going to get away from me!" Pucca had yelled while playing with Eevee. Eevee had bumped into a trainer on the way and started to Shiver at the sight of the trainer.

"Don't go to far head you two."

"Hey Eevee why did you stop." She said thrusting for air. Pucca had also stop and looked at the trainer.

"Oh it you that weak Eevee." Angel had said with a cold glare.

"I have two things to you to you, who the hell are you and why the hell do you think you can talk to Eevee like that?" Pucca said in her ghetto voice. Angel gave the mouse a menacing look and she gave one right back to him.

"I think I might want to catch you now assault Ursaring." Angel had called out the giant bear had came out of the ball in a battle stance.

"So who are we going to destroy now master" Ursaring had said Angel had pointed at Pucca.

"Ursaring use focus blast." A ball of light had appeared and went straight at Pucca. She avoid it with ease and use thunderbolt on Ursaring which had took damage.

"HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE ME!" Ursaring had went into a fit of rage and began to use close combat on Pucca. With swift moves Pucca avoided every punch.

"This idiot needs to control his rage but I guess it time to finish this" Pucca said with boredom in her voice. Pucca had used her most powerful move thunder and hit Ursaring with it. He had fallen to the ground. Angel looked pleased by this.

"Impressive Pikachu you would be a excellent member in my party." Angel had said with a persuading voice.

"Um let me think about it NO you attack my friend and make a damn bear fight me!" she had said in anger

"But you wou-" Angel was cut off

"I said no now get the hell out of my face before beat the living hell out of you got it" Angel had returned Ursaring to his pokéball and walked away without a another word.

"Y-YOU JUST BEAT URSARING YOU'RE AMAZING" Eevee had said in astonishment

"Yeah what of i-" Eevee began to hug Pucca with love.

**Meanwhile **

"Where did those too run off to now?" Reaper had said with concern looking around for them. Then he had saw a familiar trainer walking it was Angel.

"Reaper." He said with a cold voice.

"Angel." he said to him. Reaper could not believe what he was about to ask angel.

"Um angel have you seen a Pikachu and Eevee around here have you?" Reaper asked him the kindly.

"Yes they are up head why?" Angel was curious about what he knew about the Pikachu.

"They are my pokémon" Angel's eyes went wide when reaper said that.

"There is no way that's your Pikachu it's strong." Reaper felt disrespected but ignored it and walked to the direction that Angel had said they were in. Reaper had caught a sight of them playing to gather by a stop sign.

"Can't catch me Eevee!" Pucca had said with excitement of playing in her voice.

"Yes I can!" Eevee had run after her in a wild goose chase. Reaper was pleased to see that his Friends were not hurt in any way.

"Come on guys we have to go to the Parfum Palace now!" Reaper had called them they had ran over to their trainer nuzzling against his legs.

"So I heard you guys had a run in with Angel." Reaper had said as they began to walk.

"So that was that damn trainer name was." Pucca had said sounding angry

"Reaper you should have seen how Pucca out witted Ursaring it was amazing!" Eevee yelled as if she were a five year old that wanted candy.

"It wasn't anything special." Pucca mumbled under her breath blushing. They walked to exit gate 5 into route five ready to go to Parfum Palace.

**Author's Notes **

**I will try to upload the next chapter by the end of the day if not tomorrow thanks for guys**


	6. The Haunted Sword

**Chapter 6: Camphrier Town and the Haunted Sword **

On route 5 there where hills and skate parks for trainers that skate, Reaper had battle all the trainers with ease with Pucca and Eevee. Pucca had grown to level 23 while Eevee was at level 26 after beat the trainers from route five. They are just entering the town when they saw a gathering of people.

"I wonder what is going on." Reaper was curious about the towns meeting. He went into the crowd and found the mayor making a speech.

"We are here to day to discuss the behavior of the pokémon Honedge it has been terrorizing the Parfrum Castle, and the care takers are unable to do their jobs we need a volunteer to defeat the Honedge." The Mayor had suggested, everyone was silent and looking around.

"Guys do you think we should help the towns people." Reaper had questioned, and turned to his pokémon.

"You're my trainer and I would do anything for you." Eevee has answered

"As long as I get to kick some ass than yeah I'm down with anything." Pucca said crossing her arms. Reaper had nodded his head and began to approach the Mayor.

"Excuse me I would like help you and the town." The mayor looks at Reaper and started to examine him.

"Yes a pokémon trainer that would do just fine." The mayor's stress was somewhat relieved. The people did feel to confident to let a child go against a possessed sword.

"The castle is on a crossroad take the right path and you should see the castle." The directed the boy. Reaper had exited the town and went to the right of the fork in the road. There was a trail and wild pokémon everywhere then a Bidoof walked up to him.

"Excuse me Bidoof do you know if there is a haunted sword around here." Reaper had asked.

"Oh you must be talking about Honedge he has been in a cranky mood recently all the humans and my friends stay away from him, I would watch out if I were you." The Bidoof had warned Reaper about the pokémon that he seems to figure had went mad.

"Thank you." Reaper had patted the pokémon on the head and gave it a treat. As he approached the castle it was very huge with golden gates. He had opened the gate and walked to the colossal door and opened it.

"Okay Pucca Eevee let's go." He had summoned his pokémon out of their capsules.

"This is one scary ass castle were in." Pucca had said with her arms behind her head.

"I swear you someone is going have to manage your mouth one day." Eevee said rolling her eyes.

"Wanna fight sister." Pucca yelled with an attitude.

"If you two keep fighting I will let leave you here for the sword to chop you in pieces." Reaper said in his normal voice but installed fear into the both of them, than he began to walk.

"I swear our trainer can be"

"Evil and nice at the same time." Eevee had finished Pucca's statement

"Exactly." Pucca had said, they had ran after him before he could get to far ahead.

"Hmm." Reaper examined the strange statue of the pokémon. Eevee and Pucca were still talking in the background behind Reaper.

"I don't need another pokémon in my life I already have you and Reaper to look after." Pucca had said with her hands on her hips.

"Besides nobody can't handle this," She had said putting her hand on her butt making a sizzling sound like a grill." Eevee was astonished on how conceded Pucca was. Reaper had looked over and saw Pucca.

"Um … what are you doing?" Reaper began to struggle with his voice.

"Don't ask." Eevee had said moving pass him, Reaper only shrugged his shoulders and kept moving with Pucca behind him. As the group kept moving Pucca had ran up to Eevee and asked her some questions about her love life.

"So what do you want out of your mate? Pucca had questioned raising a eyebrow. Eevee had signed and looked at her.

"I want him to love me and care for me and I want a lot of cubs." Eevee said with hear eyes sparkling, Pucca couldn't believe what she was hearing who would want children.

Reaper was dusting the old painting of a hedge maze with a king that was a knight and a sword pokémon.

"Intersecting." Reaper had looked at his pokémon and saw Eevee fantasying and Pucca's sweat dropping.

"Um is Eevee okay?" Reaper looked concerned

"Don't ask." Pucca had told him and began walking off. Reaper had picked up Eevee who was still fantasying and rambling on about cubs and a mate. They had went up to the second floor and their was a document up head Reaper went to go read while his pokémon were discussing the future that they would like to live.

"Well I know one thing for sure, that I always want to be by my trainer's side every where he goes he saved me from Angel." Eevee said looking up at Reaper with a smile on her face.

"I know what you mean." Pucca is remembering the day that her brother was caught. Her paw balled up into a fist at the thought of it.

"I need to get stronger." Pucca mumble to herself also looking at Reaper. Reaper has felt eyes looking at him and turned around to see his pokémon looking at him with determination.

"You guys look tense maybe we should hold off on our investigation?" Reaper had asked them. The pokémon had looked at each other then turned to Reaper.

"NO we can do this." Pucca had told him ready for battle

"Right we're a team." Eevee told him Reaper was surprised on how much enthusiasm his pokémon were showing him.

"Okay I don't know were that came from but I know where the Honedge might be." The group had went to a hedge maze he saw the statue of Zekrom and Reshiram. Pucca and Eevee went up to the statue and started to bow.

"What are you doing?" Reaper had asked them

"We are honoring the legendary pokémon with out them there would be no balance between truth and ideals." Eevee had said

"Oh." Reaper had bowed his head as well. As they continued they walked to the middle of the maze and saw a tomb stone.

"So now wh-." Pucca was cut off by the rustling of the woods and a sword had leaped out.

"Halt who goes there." A Knightly voice could be heard from the sword.

"It's that what were looking for Reaper?" Eevee had questioned, he had nodded

"Identify thyself or face dire consequences." The Honedge had yelled at them.

"Who does this MFMDKMD?" Reaper instantly Got a hold of Pucca and put his hand over her mouth.

"My Name is Reaper and these are my pokémon Pucca and Eevee." Reaper finally announced.

"We have come here to duel you." Reaper had said letting go off Pucca.

"A duel thou pick it best knight to face the awesome blade of king."

"Let's see Pucca you want to go at it." Reaper asked her, Eevee's jaw dropped at this.

"Why did you pick her?" she had questioned knowing Pucca's attitude.

"Eevee you only have normal type moves and Honedge is part ghost, Sorry." He said patting Eevee's head she sat down in disappointment.

"I will gladly put sir dorks-a-lot in his place." She had said cracking her knuckles

"Okay thunder bolt." Pucca had shot lighting at the sword and it took damage. Honedge had used aerial ace on her sending Pucca flying to a hedge.

"Hm nice shot." Pucca had said spitting on the ground.

"Pucca iron tail." Reaper had called out Pucca's tail began to turn to iron while Honedge used fury cutter. It looked like a knightly battle the way they battled then Pucca had trick him with a good move than he was hit with Pucca's iron tail and was sent flying into the statue of Zekrom. The Honedge could Barely Levitate.

"Thy yields." The sword said out of breath. Reaper walks up to the pokémon recovering it.

"Honedge why were you attacking the people here?" Reaper asked him.

"Those wreaked human have for shamed the king with these peasants roaming the royal halls, it's a mockery!" The sword said with angry and discuss in his voice, Reaper could only nod.

"Human tell me why are thou healing thy wounds." Reaper looked up at him.

"Because you are hurt and I will help anyone in need of help." Reaper had said patching up the sword.

"Okay done." Reaper had said whipping the sweat of off his head.

"Good sir what is thou name." Honedge had asked.

"My name is Reaper." He replied

"That is an ironic name for such a gentleman such has yourself, but never the less thy would like to be thou knight only if you can get the people of the town to stop from loitering on castle ground." He had stated Reaper had nodded and told Honedge to follow him to the town.

"We should go to the mayor's office. Reaper suggested with the sword following him.

"Mr. mayor I'm back." The mayor had turned around in his chair looking at Reaper and the sword.

"Mayor this is the Honedge that was haunting the castle I will make this quick When I was there I saw that the statue was drawn on, none of the paintings looked like they were dusted in a long time also the document needs to be kept more secure than that put a glass case over it." Reaper told the mayor

"Is that why the Honedge was terrorizing us." The mayor questioned

"Yes."

"Okay we will get to work now." The mayor said. Reaper walked out of the mayor office and into the pokémon center.

"So Honedge want to be my pokémon." Reaper asked

"Thy would be honored." He said bowing Reaper threw a pokéball at him and picked it up and went to his room and cooked dinner for him and his pokémon.

"Sir Reaper this is a most wonderful meal I have ever had." Honedge said with joy.

"How about we give you a nickname, how about Chaos." Reaper said.

"What a righteous name." Chaos yelled. Pucca began to get angry.

"Cool it dork before I kick your ass again." she said with a temper

"My word a lady should not use such profanity." Chaos turns to her

"I will use what ever damn word I want." Pucca hollered at him.

"Goodness you sound like a barbarian, Sir Reaper I will handle her mouth and tech her how to be more lady like." Chaos vowed

"Good luck with that." Reaper and Eevee said in unison, and the night ended with Pucca and Chaos Fight until Reaper returned them to there pokéballs.

**Author's notes **

**This is the loingest chapter I ever wrote hope you guys enjoy it.**


	7. Making It Through Zubat Cave

**Making it through zubat cave**

The gang was eating at the table of the pokémon center's Trainer room. As they exited the pokémon Center they had walked down Route 7.

"So Reaper where are we going?" Eevee asked curiously while reaper was checking the map.

"It says we have to go to through Connection Cave to get to Muraille Coast and Ambrette town." Reaper had informed her.

"Eevee I think I know what I want you to eeveelution I want to change you into." Eevee looked at him in curiosity and eyeing him.

"Really which one?" she really wanted to know by her excited voice she displayed.

"It's a secret." He had winked at her. As they continued down the path they battled a couple of trainers and saw a castle but it was closed. Then they finally made it to connection cave. The cave was releasing cold air.

"You are now entering Connection cave also known has zubat cave." Pucca had read the sign next to the cave

"Okay guys let's go." Reaper began to walk as all his pokémon had stopped

"Aren't you guys coming?" The pokémon had shock their heads.

"Sir Reaper, thy may speak." Chaos asked for permission to continue his thought.

"Um speak."

"Zubat cave is full of childish zubats that annoy people." Chaos had finished.

"For once I agree with womanizing sword zubats are annoying little bastards that bother everyone including pokémon." Pucca added crossing her arms

"Is there another way to Muraille Coast?" Eevee has asked even though it sounded like more than a command than a question.

"I don't think there is, besides they can't be that bad." Reaper had said, the naive boy had no idea what he was getting into. They had continued into the cave walking into a researcher.

"I'm in Zubat cave focusing on the frequencies" She had announced on her microphone video camera.

"Excuse me." Reaper had tried to approach the researcher, but she looked at him in an odd way.

"Oh a trainer, tell me what is your name, how many pokémon do you have, have you encountered any zubat if you have tell me their behavior." Reaper sweat dropped at that moment when she asked a thousand questions only in a few seconds.

"Umm the record light isn't on." Reaper had told her.

"Oh no all thoughts hours of research lost, forgotten." The researcher began to fluster in a rage of emotions.

"This lady is crazy." Pucca had sung.

"Can you point me the way out of this cave?"

"Oh yes it is that way." The researcher had pointed

"Thank you by the way my name is Reaper." Reaper had stock his hand out.

"My name is Dr. Grace."

"Good bye." Reaper had waved to her. As he and his pokémon walked he saw the cave exit.

"See guys it not that bad and not a zubat in sight." Reaper said with a smile on his face

"Going somewhere?" a mysterious voice had said from the shadows

"Oh no go away you little bastard." Pucca had yelled at the voice. The voice had emerged from the darkness and flew into reveal that it was a zubat.

"Speak of the Giratina." Eevee had said

"Fiend you dare cross thy path." Chaos had scowled the zubat. The Zubat only laughed at the three pokémon.

"Out of our before destroy you." Pucca had threatened the bat pokémon.

"Are you threading me?" the Zubat shoot at Pucca.

"No I'm giving you cookies what the hell do you think I'm doing."

"Pucca silence yourself bef-" Chaos didn't finished his sentence, the zubat had whistled summoning other zubat

"Let's use our screech attack on these punks' guys." Zubat had said then they took a deep breath then began to scream at the top of their lungs. The group had covered their ears unable to do anything as they ran unable to take the bloody Mary screams.

"Ah my ears they hurting like a mother fucker." Pucca had said rubbing her ears for comfort.

"Now you see why everyone hates zubats." Eevee had scowled her trainer.

"Yeah I see." Reaper was moaning in pain trying to clean relax his ear drums

"Hey Chaos you okay over there." Pucca asking the medieval sword.

"Repeat thou self thy can not respond." Chaos was deaf for a little while as everyone can see.

"Okay you guys were right, and I was wrong." Reaper had confessed to his pokémon.

"Damn right we were right." Eevee and Pucca had said in unison.

"Hello Reaper are you talking to your pokémon." Dr. Grace had popped out of no where, this had caught Reaper by surprised.

"No, no where did you get that idea from." Reaper had put his hands up in defense hoping that he didn't have to explain his self to the doctor.

"Oh than it must be my imagination." Glancing at the Pikachu that was mumbling something.

"Did you happen to find any zubat?" She was recording him this time.

"Yes I had and they are difficult to deal with." Reaper had said, she had a confuse face on.

"What do you mean that they are difficult to deal with?" the lady was getting on Pucca's nervous now

"Listen lady." Pucca had started but all Dr. Grace could hear was 'Pika pika chu pi pick chu pi' suddenly her sound radar was picking up something. It was a swarm of zubat coming straight at them.

"There they are lets get him." One of the zubats spoke.

"Eevee, Pucca, Chaos here they come, Pucca thunder, Eevee quick attack, Chaos fury cutter ." Reaper had shouted Pucca had used thunder hit three zubats, Eevee used quick attack charging at two, and Chaos used Fury cutter battling three zubats. The Swarm was weakening.

"Reaper can I catch one." Dr. Grace had asked

"Sure just hurry." The researcher had threw a pokéball at one of the zubat, 1..2..3 the zubat was caught.

"Yes now my research is complete." She said in a cheery voice.

"Thank you reaper see you sometime." She had ran off the the beginning of Connection cave.

"That Woman may have gone mad Sir Reaper." Chaos had announced to Reaper, he could nod his head and continue to the exit.

"Finally we are out." Eevee had exclaimed lying on the Fresh grass.

"Do you guys want to camp out tonight we have done that yet."

"That would be a most wonderful idea you had mustard Sir Reaper, thee shall gaze up at the heavens and make thy wish to Mother Mew." Chaos had had yelled.

"Cool it Lord Dork." Pucca had insulted his honor

"Lady Pucca why must thou constantly crush thy spirit." Chaos had asked her, Pucca really didn't know the reason why. They kept fighting until Reaper resolved it, by using his Blood chop on them which is a karate chop he used to shut people up.

"Now let's set up camp Eevee while they we have a moment of peace." He said simply.

"Okay." They had set up camp while they gained their sanity back and then ate dinner.

**Author's Notes**

**I've have been busy with life like quitting track ( BIG FAIL BY THE WAY) and I also have been reading some of Sega Nesqick work (it's really awesome by the way) so I did two stories in one night and I thinking about writing a quick one chapter story today to. **


End file.
